wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy's References
Princess Daisy has been the subject of many official references (not appearances!) throughout various games from different universes other than Mario. This page aims to gather all of them. 'Miitopia' Daisy is represented in this roleplay game for the Nintendo 3DS (released during the end of 2016 in Japan) in the form of a costume, unlocked by her amiibo. Interestingly, hers is the only one from the Super Mario Bros. amiibo line to unlock a costume. Miitopia.png 25007.png Animal Crossing New Leaf Daisy's Dress As part of the 2013 3DS game Animal Crossing: New Leaf's QR machine in the Able Sister's shop, Nintendo released 4 official Pro designs, where Daisy's Dress is one of the four. The QR patterns are provided, so players can easily scan the official design on to Animal Crossing New Leaf. They can be accessed on the official website. Bayonetta Bayonetta is an action video games series developed by Platinum Games for Xbox 360, Play Station 3 and Wii U. The main character, Bayonetta, has to travel through space and time to rediscover her past and to stop bad guys and evil gods who want to conquer the world. Bayonetta Since Nintendo has helped to port the game to the Wii U and has helped during the development of the sequel, Nintendo content is present in the game. Among all this content we can find Daisy's references. 'Sarasaland Princess' A Daisy costume is present in the game titled Sarasaland Princess. * This costume is similar to the Peach costume, it has mainly aesthetic differences. * Instead of Halos, enemies will drop Gold Coins and will make the Coin collection sound when picked up. * Attacks that would normally summon Madama Butterfly (the font of many Bayonetta powers) now summons Bowser's fists and feet. The attacks are accompanied by Bowser's voice. * There's a Luigi charm on Bayonetta's right hip and a Piranha Plant on her socks. Daisy's costume can be used by both Bayonetta and Jeanne. Bayonetta Daisy Edition.jpg|Concept of Daisy's costume Sarasaland Princess Model.png|Sarasaland princess costumes 20449.png|In-game model Bayonetta 2 Daisy's costume from the first game is back for both Bayonetta and Jeanne. It doesn't present particular differences, but this time the costume has two versions: the old hairstyle version and the new hairstyle version. 20444.png|Character model Sarasaland_Princess_Old_Model.png|Sarasaland Princess (Old) Sarasaland_Princess_New_Model.png|Sarasaland Princess (New) 'WarioWare Gold' WarioWare Gold is the eighth installment of the WarioWare series. In the amiibo Sketch mode, if you scan Daisy's amiibo, Wario will paint a hilariously simplistic and childish sketch of Daisy. wwgold_daisyamiibo1.jpg wwgold_daisyamiibo2.jpg In addition to her amiibo cameo, the Chai Kingdom makes an appearance in a mini-game in which Mario has to crush Pakkun Flowers with Superballs. SML in WarioWare gold.png 'Yoshi's Woolly World' Yoshi's Woolly World (Wii U) In the current Wii U version, rather then unlocking a Yoshi with a pattern influenced by Daisy, the Daisy Amiibo unlocks amiibo Yoshi. Yoshi and Poochy's Woolly World (3DS) Unlocked by the Daisy amiibo, the Daisy Yoshi features a design that has all of Daisy's key features, such as her red brown hair, short gloves and flower jewelry. The orange frills of Daisy's dress are represented under Yoshi's shoes.